In His Arms
by emsubeme
Summary: it's been a year sence Harry, Ron, and Hermione's last year in Hogwarts. one is lost in death and the others to help eachother get over it. it's my first fanfic so be easy on me. please review p.s. this is not a HarryRon thing.
1. Default Chapter

In His Arms

A year after Harry, Ron, and Hermione graduate from Hogwarts the school is attacked. The trio comes to help and one is lost leaving the other two in mourning. Follow them as they try to get through this emotional trauma.

Hermione's POV

So this is the end? This is how I die? In the tender arms of one I loved so much? Yet the arms of one whom never cared?

"He weeps of the love he's lost." (I say the love he never claimed.) "He cries out his faults to you." (The faults I never saw.) And, as you look at him, his robes covered in blood, your blood that spoils the man so pure, you speak, 'You should have clamed what was yours, Harry, I always have loved you, why didn't you love me?' he weeps and answers, 'I do love you Hermione, and I always will. Remember that.' Then you smile and close your eyes. With your last strength you say 'I love you.' And then, you die.

I had been told how I would die many years ago, but I never believed it. After all Trelawney's predictions of Harry's death always turned out rubbish, predicting the future, I though, was a bloody lie. Now I see that it is true. And he weeps and cries out his faults to me, faults I never saw, and as I look at him, his robes covered in blood, my blood that spoils the man so pure, I say "You should have clamed what was yours, Harry, I always have loved you, why didn't you love me?" he weeps and answers, "I do love you Hermione, and I always will. Remember that." Then I smile and close my eyes. But, to prove myself right, even if only I know it, I open them again, and with my last strength I say "I love you." And then...

Harry's POV

I saw her smile as I cried and then she closed her eyes, but opened them again, as if to prove something, than she said, "I love you." After that I felt an enormous wrench of pain and I knew she was gone, never to return to me again. I wailed out in anguish as I realized that I would never be able to marry her, to take her as my wife. I didn't care what Ron and the others thought as I screamed and cried, shaking violently with my sobs. Soon I felt a hand on my shoulder as I turned to see whom it was I saw Ron, laying on the floor crying, as Fred and George tried to pick him up and move him on to the stretcher, to no avail. As my head reach the point where it could no longer turn I saw Dumbledore, the Hogwarts school headmaster. He wore a sad smile and he didn't have the familiar twinkle in his eye.

He was very grieved at losing one of his friends, students, and fighting companions all in one death. He looked at me with my tears streaking my face and said "Hermione fought bravely and died protecting you, I will not say don't cry, for I know the pain of losing love, and I will not say don't dwell on it, for I don't think she would offer her life for one who would not properly grieve for her, but I will say this, do not live your life in sorrow, she died so you could live, so live, don't forget her, but also remember that you have other friends and people who need you." With that he left and spoke to Ron. I sat there until Fred came and took me to the informatory. There Ron, Fred, George, and me sat, looking at Hermione's still figure, crying.

Ron's POV

As I watched Hermione's still, beautiful body I thought back to what I had seen. Harry, Hermione, and me had just graduated from Hogwarts when we received a notice that Voldemort had attacked the school. Because we were in the Order we were asked upon to fight. When we arrived Voldemort attacked Harry and a ferocious duel took place.

As Harry and our enemy dueled I fought the traitor rat Peter, the same man who had betrayed Harry's parents 17 years ago. I finally killed him and I turned to help Harry only in time to see Harry's wand fly to the Dark Lord. The evil man then decided to make Harry's death longer by using a curse that cut various places on the body, the knivivo curse.

I saw Hermione jump to Harry's protection, pushing him out of the way and the curse hit her instead. She bore the pain in silence, without a sound, and then lifted her own wand, casting the same curse on the Dark Lord. But she cast it with such ferocity that it killed the man all wizards had feared.

I watch as Harry grabbed Hermione and rest her in his lap. He cried and cried while Hermione sat there as though she was remembering a slightly bad memory. Then she told him that she should have claimed her and that she had always loved him. He answered that he loved her too. I felt my heart wrenched out as I realized that she had only loved me as a friend, and that Harry was her choice. I had loved her more than a friend and Harry had loved her only as a friend. Was he lying or did he truly love her. I was jerked away from my pondering by a cry and I knew that Hermione was dead. I fell to the floor crying and Fred and George helped me to the school informatory. I now know that Hermione would have never loved me but it only worsened the pain. All hopes were dashed. And I can only sit here and cry for the love I lost; yet the love I would never have had. I cried for Harry's love. A bitter thought but no less true. And now we had lost her, she who saved Harry and me in school, and again in this battle, she was gone.


	2. In the Informatory

**In the Informatory**

Ron's POV

I saw Harry drag himself into the room, weeping, and laid down on a bed. I looked away so I wouldn't have to see my replacement, my Hermione's choice. In doing so I saw Hermione's body. I bust into fresh tears. I wish that I didn't know she didn't love me. I would be able to bear it so much easier pretending she loved me. But would I? It seems that Harry is having a harder time of it than me, it that were possible. I fell back on my bed and tried to remember back in fifth year when Hermione kissed me on the cheek before I went onto the Quitich field to calm my nerves. I would have cried again but I had run out of tears. The next few days I did nothing. Ms. Pomfrey said it was because I was in a state of emotional shock. I just lay on my bed. I didn't eat or drink. I simply watched Harry, who I felt was a traitor, pace the room. Occasionally he would go walk around the castle to calm his nerves. The famous Harry Potter, whom everyone loved. He was always the popular and "special" one. And it just proves so because Hermione loved him. I would never forgive him. He had won her over. How could I let that go? Never would I talk to that bloody git again!

Harry's POV

Ron was mad at me, I could tell. He would only glare at me when he had to look at me, which he avoided to do. Maybe it was about, I can hardly think of her without crying, Hermione. I know he liked her but I can't be responsible for her feelings. I never showed her how much I cared for his sake. So she might be with him. I never thought it would be a mistake to do so.

Five days after the attack we had a funeral for all the members in the order who died. They only dead person there I had known was Hermione. I had no one to help me through it because Ron was mad at me. I simply stood there, too hurt to cry. I almost collapsed during the ceremony. I couldn't help it.

When the closing of the funeral came I was the last to leave. In fact I stayed for almost five hours. Dumbledore finally came to take me away. Ron left almost immediately. He only stayed long enough to gently place a ring box on the coffin, with a note that clearly said on the cover "Marry Me." I respected his bravery to do this, even if it was too late.

As I sat there by the coffin I thought about my choice to leave her to Ron. I had chosen wrong again. If I had asked her to marry me upon our leave of Hogwarts we would have had at least one year together. When Dumbledore came to me it was pouring. He held on to me and d out of the graveyard. We arrived just outside of the wards at Hogwarts and Dumbledore hurried me inside the castle.

He escorted me to his office and sat looking at me. Finally he spoke. "Harry, you need to get back into the rhythm of life. Live, Harry. Ron needs you to help him back onto his feet."

"Ha," I scoffed "he needs help onto his feet, first, he looked very stable today, giving the ring to Hermione and everything. And secondly, he is mad at me because Hermione loved me and not him. He can't even look at me."

"Exactly, he isn't stable enough to face you yet. You must make an effort or you may lose another friend to death."

"I already lost him, and I'll just as likely to reincarnate him as I am to reincarnate Hermione."

"Try Harry, try for Ron."

And with that the conversation was closed. I was sent to sleep in the informatory so that Madame Pomfrey could look over me and make sure I hadn't gotten sick in the cold. I soon fell asleep and I dreamt about Hermione and me, with children, I dream I had had often before her death.


	3. His Death

**His death**

Harry POV

When I woke up, no one was in the room. I hurried to get dressed and ran through the empty hallways to the Dining Hall. Everyone was in there looking at something on the floor, some people were crying, some staring in silent shock as Dumbledore and Professor Snape examined this thing.

I moved and saw a puddle of red on the floor. Right away I knew that it was Ron they were looking at. I pushed to make my way through the crowd. I had scarily entered it than a path split through to Ron. I saw him, blood dribbling from his wrists where there were deep slits. Ron wanted to die. I felt tears fall down my face. Had I lost another friend? The puddle of blood around Ron made me feel sick. He was dead; he couldn't survive that much blood loss.

Soon Dumbledore and Snape lifted Ron onto a stretcher they conjured up out of thin air. They carried him to the school informatory and Madame Pomfrey hurried to his side.

"The poor dear," she cried, "he must have felt so alone."

Sadly, I had to agree. Hermione had left him, and through his own jealousy he had lost me too. There was no way to make it up to him. Dumbledore was right; I did lose another friend to death. Both times was my fault. If I had just joined Voldemort than Hermione wouldn't have died and if I hadn't been so stuck up and stubborn than Ron wouldn't have killed himself.

I was beside myself with worry about what was going to happen to me without my friends. Suddenly I fell, and everything went black.


	4. Relief

**Relief**

Dumbledore POV

I saw Harry fall and could do nothing. Ron's case was much more urgent. I kept walking, caring Ron. I heard someone struggling with Harry as I left the Dining Hall. The professor and me entered the Informatory and Madam Pomfrey immediately set to work bandaging his wrists. Meanwhile Harry had been brought in and was laid down on a bed. The Weasely twins rushed in and stood between the two beds, one trying to wake up Ron, the other, Harry. Madame Pomfrey quickly put an end to this.

"What do you think you're doing!" she cried out "there is a reason we aren't waking them up."

"They aren't dead are they?" Fred cried.

The nurse automatically changed her tone. "No dear, Harry has just passed out. Ron though, he needs a blood replenishing potion. Please dears, don't try to wake them up. Just sit down. Harry will wake up in his own due time. Ron will be out for up to a week. Any longer than that and you will be allowed to revive him."

The boys crossed the room and sat down on a couch. The two brothers were side by side, they didn't talk or even look at each other. They just sat looking into space, each with their separate thoughts; thoughts I felt weren't so different after all.

Fred's POV

I sat and stared at Harry, my brother. A smile played it's way across my face; I was family with one of the most famous wizards in Europe. Maybe we weren't related by blood, but he was definitely my brother in my heart. This thought gave me some hope to the future. I wasn't going to lose any family, Harry Potter was my brother, well sort of, he still had to consent to it but… no matter what, he would always be a brother to me, even if he didn't want to! I had made up my mind, he didn't have to consent to being my brother, he didn't have a choice, just like Ron, Fred, Bill, Percy, and Charlie didn't have a choice. He was family; not even Harry could change that.

Dumbledore's POV

I saw Fred smile, seconds later George did the same. I knew they had thought of something that would keep them happy no matter what, presumably about Harry. Right then I saw Harry move. I strode to his bed, at the same time Fred and George darted off the couch, they were at his side in seconds, I reached the bedside just as Harry opened his eyes. I saw him register us in his mind as he tried to remember why we were there. I saw as the memories came back to him, he closed his eyes and tried to hold in his tears, I saw as he gave up the battle and the tears flowed out from under his eyes. It was then that I realized he didn't know about Ron's condition, I leaned over the bed, "Harry," I whispered "Ron will live, he's not dead, just unconscious." A look of relief came to Harry's face, but the tears didn't stop.

"I'll listen next time." He croaked "I should have obeyed, Ron wouldn't have tried to kill himself if I had, it's my fault."

"I won't deny that you could have saved him, but he is alive, don't blame yourself too much."

"We don't blame you." The twins piped in "it wasn't your fault, really. Don't worry."

The twins spent the remainder of the day with Harry, waiting tirelessly for Ron to wake up. They soon got the weights of death off their shoulders and played various games while talking about the joke shop the twins had started after they quit school.

It was three day's later when Ron woke up. We had taken him to St. Mungo's and it took Harry, Fred, and George to explain to him why he was alive and in the hospital. Harry apologized continuously for not talking to Ron and Ron did likewise but I felt Ron had not really forgiven Harry for his trespasses.

Dumbledore visited Ron as often as he was permitted, and the Weasly family, who had metaphorically adopted Harry into it, stayed the night at the hospital until Ron was released from their care.

Harry and Ron started speaking to each other again and soon they were going to Hogsmeade every weekend to explore the shops, examine the Quidditch accessories, and buy various wizard pranks. The pranks often led to memories of Hermione and though the memories were painful, the boys were found buying these pranks more often. It felt good to remember Hermione, sometimes they felt almost as if she was there with them in their third year sneaking into the Womping Willow or in first year fighting the troll, releasing them from Devil's Snare, and figuring out Snape's logic problem that allowed Harry to enter into the room with the Mirror of Erised.

It was comforting to remember that they weren't alone in their remorse over her passing away; they had a friend to get them through.

The two boys became closer friends than had been even in their school days. The one was not seen without the other, whether they were crying or laughing, talking or just sitting. They managed to get by on memories of the past and the never spoke of death unless they had no other option. To someone behind on the times they were simply speaking of a friend who had gone away that they dearly missed. If you walked in on them at night it would be a different matter, they could be found awake in their dormitories late at night weeping over their lost love.

Harry's POV

It had been six weeks since the attack on the school. Ron and I had gone to Hogsmeade again to buy more pranks from the joke shop. We went inside and saw many girls in there giggling. They were all the same age, I'd say 15, and some were very pretty. They watched us walk in and giggled harder. One girl looked at me hard and her eyes flickered to my scar.

"It's Harry Potter!" she exclaimed, "and his friend Ron, too." The girls broke into hushed whispers, no doubt about my Hermione's famous defeat of the dark wizard Voldemort and my encounters with him throughout my school years. Only one girl remained hushed, one of the pretty ones. She had red curly hair, blue eyes, and she had a feminine beauty about her that none of the other girls had. As she looked at Ron and me with pity as she saw our faces momentarily lose control and show our pain and sadness. She tried to usher the girls out but to no avail. So instead she came to us.

"Excuse my friends, the don't realize how rude they are."

"Oh, that's all right. We've been dealt worse things." Ron returned. We both saw the troubled look that momentarily passed over his face. The girl looked at him with something more than pity this time, a mix of sympathy, admiration, and confusedness.

She liked him. Apparently, Ron felt the same way but did a fairly good job of masking his feelings. He got something I didn't get first, and something I knew I would never have, the girl, and love.

She introduced herself to us saying "Hi, I'm Laurel, I take it you are Harry and Ron?" we told her yes. She suggested that we looked at the jokes with her and after that go a place to eat. We did so and when we ordered our food Ron ate nothing. Laurel gave him a worried glance and as I went to help her get the drinks she questioned if he was all right. I told her that he was always this way after being reminded of Hermione and he would be fine soon.

Sure enough when we returned he very quickly polished off his plate and had ordered seconds. When we were finished with our food we went to a Quidditch shop and found out that Laurel was actually a Quidditch player for the Gryffindor team at Hogwarts. Creating a common interest between us, and forming a bonding point.

Ron was very out of it that day; he mixed up his words and mumbled a lot. Laurel was very patient with him and very kind too. She asked us to come again he next day and we agreed.

When it was time to go again we bade each other goodnight and goodbye and that "we would meet again tomorrow as surely as the sun would rise," my quote. Our walk back to the castle was silent and I felt that Ron was mad at me. I questioned him about it and he replied, "Mad at you, why would I be mad at you?" in an altogether unconvincing tone. I told him I knew he was upset and finally I made him explain what it was all about. "Harry, first you steal Hermione, now you want to steal Laurel from me too."

"That isn't true Ron! The first time I saw her I knew she was for you, I wouldn't dream of stealing anything from you, why do you think I never asked Hermione out, or to marry me? Because I didn't want to steal her from you!"

"Really, you…"

"YES Ron! I LOVED HER. DON'T THINK THAT BECAUSE I DIDN'T SHOW IT I DIDN'T FEEL IT! I DIDN'T FOR YOU!!!"

With that I stormed off and left Ron to alone, so that I could cool down. I went into the dormitory were me and Ron now stayed and threw myself on my bed. I thought about Ron, I thought about Laurel, but mostly, I thought about Hermione. She and Laurel were so much alike. Their frizzy hair, their smart, kind attitude, Ron would get his Hermione too, even if it wasn't ours.

It was several hours until I fell asleep and I could hear Ron's snores by then. I felt hate towards him, for being so ungrateful for a sacrifice I had made for him and for not believing it when the truth came out. I fell asleep with that hate and dreamt Ron died. I woke up with only understanding for him.


	5. Sorry fans, i'm grounded

Hey I've been banned from Harry Potter and fanfic for a while and it might last until the 6th book comes out so sorry but I won't be writing for a while. Maybe this will be over sooner than I think. I've got a useless page on fanfic though about toilets, so enjoy.

Sorry

Emsubeme

Emsubeme

Writer of In His Arms

and Bathroom Trouble


	6. And I Shall Love Again

**And I shall Love Again**

Ron's POV

I woke up the day after I met Laurel. I was truly happy for the first time sense Hermione had died. I felt it; I loved Laurel just as I had loved Hermione. I remembered our promise to Laurel and leaped out of bed. I ran around the room trying to find my best clothes, not my dress robes but some nice pants, a clean, good shirt, and I did my hair as well as I possibly could.

Harry dawdled all morning. I asked him what was wrong. "I don't feel right about Laurel," he exclaimed, "she seems so perfect for you."

"Oh, bloody… come off it Harry, your just jealous."

"No, Ron, I swear, I don't want her."

"It's not good to swear and I don't trust those who do."

"Ron, I'm serious, I'm still in love with Hermione."

"So am I, Harry, I've just found someone else to help me cope."

Harry didn't answer. He walked into the bathroom. I heard the shower go, then, as I ate some candy from Hogsmeade, I heard him get out. The toilet flushed and I heard water run. Harry came out of the bathroom dressed very nicely.

"I see that even though you 'don't like Laurel' you are eager to make a good impression on her." I mocked.

"Actually, Ron, I have a job interview at our favorite joke shop, though you were too consumed by Laurel to notice me apply."

"Err, um, well"

"It's ok. I can understand your infatuation with her. Even if I don't share it."

We left the school and headed out to the village. Harry and I hardly talked the whole time. I kept thinking about Laurel. I thought about a song I once heard in muggle store in England, "And I Shall Love Again," I couldn't get it out of my head.

Once there was a girl, a beautiful girl,

The love of my life, my woman

She had everything, just one thing missing,

The love she had always longed for.

She met me one day, and I was her hero,

The only man to ever make her laugh,

But as you may learn, this don't sooth me,

'cause later in her life I was past.

And I was her hero,

Her wonderful hero,

I help live her life

And oh she did love me

And I was her hero

Her wonderful hero

She loved me, just me

I was her hero

She left me one day, and I was alone,

She left for my friend, and I couldn't stand it,

But that don't matter now, 'cause I've found another,

And now I shall love again.

And I am here hero

Her wonderful hero

I help live her life

And oh she loves me

And I am her hero

Her wonderful hero

She loves me, just me

I'm her hero.

Harry's POV

Ron walked with a dazed look on his face; he did that a lot in the past day. I was sick of listening to his jealous little tantrums. Why didn't he see that I was still in love with Hermione? I wouldn't leave her for the world.

Something about Laurel was all too familiar. I couldn't think of it though. She had Ron infatuated with her though. It seemed genuine, the way she acted, but something about how Ron was acting had me baffled. He just didn't act that way with girls. Even Hermione hadn't had that effect on him. Something was wrong with Laurel, but was it just me, or was it real?

We walked into the joke shop and saw Laurel. I went into the backroom to talk to the owner of the shop. The first thing he did was look at my scar. Then he glanced at my application. He asked me a few questions but I knew he was only doing it for the ritual. He was going to hire me on the spot. Sure enough, as soon as the interview was over he offered me a job. I accepted and he asked me to start two days later.

I left his office area and went back to the front. In the corner of the store I saw Laurel and Ron snogging each other. I nearly jumped out of my skin. Ron wasn't this rash! I called to an man in the corner "Teens these days, huh!" surprisingly he answered,

"These too have been at it since you left."

I was shocked beyond words. Ron pulled back, embarrassed. Laurel slapped him. "Don't you touch me you pig!"

"Wha', huh?"

"Ron the innocent pretender. Classic." I scoffed, "now all we need is Laurel to exclaim that you came on to her without her consent. Oh, wait she already has claimed that. 'Don't you touch me pig!' oh sure Laurel, you had nothing to do with this."

That left them gapping and gawking as I laughed at their expense. I hardly cared right now. This wasn't Ron, not my friend Ron at least. He had changed. He would never do this; it wasn't him.

I figured to ignore it for now. I sat at their table. Both their faces were bright red. No surprise there. "Nothing like embarrassing your friends in front of a whole shop. Huh Ron, Laurel." They sputtered with indignation. I laughed. "Your problem chum." I told Ron. "You shouldn't snogg in stores with your best friend on the lose." He remained silent. This was definitely different.


	7. A Much Appreciated Councilor

**A Much Appreciated Councilor**

Harry's POV

I decided that Ron deserved a little privacy with his newfound "friend" so returned to the castle alone. Somehow Laurel didn't strike me as an ambitious girl, despite the little time I knew her. I guess that just proves what I found out all through my years at Hogwarts, I am a horrible judge of character.

I was halfway to the castle when I spotted something red in the bushes. It looked like Laurel's hair. I went to explore it; exploring being one of my better talents, but when I arrived it had disappeared. I knew Ron was still with Laurel but somehow I knew that the red was Laurel's hair. I knew I could never explain it so I decided to not inform Ron about my surety of two Laurels.

I reached the castle still pondering how this was possible (Ron and I had come to the conclusion that Mrs. Weasly could do without our interference in her household and had therefore decided with Dumbledore to move into Hogwarts until a more suitable home could be found) when Dumbledore walked out the front doors and walked up to me. We greeted each other and he inquired as to how my interview went, a fact I didn't know he had found out, but that proves yet another thing, Dumbledore knows everything, and I told him.

He seemed to know something was wrong so he asked how Ron was doing. I answered very bitterly, not intending to, that he was fine with his girlfriend. Dumbledore knew that this was my problem so he invited me to his office.

I always thought of Dumbledore as a grandfatherly like figure and though I revealed little of my problems to him in school until my adventures were finished, I had learned afterwards that he was a wonderful confident so in his office when he asked me what was troubling me I told him.

"Ron is already over Hermione, he was supposed be in love with her!"

"No, you were in love with her, Ron just had a overlong crush."

"But now he's with a girl that I liked yesterday but today she is so different. And also, when I was walking back here I saw her hair in the bushes. It disappeared when I got there but I know it was her hair, how I knew I'm not sure but I know it was."

"Girls will often act different to make a good first impression, then they don't care what happens next. Do you still have the marders map? We could see if anyone was there."

"Yes I have it, is there anyone named Laurel going to this school, I think she said she was from Gryffindor."

"Ah, yes. Laurel is a student here, I'm surprised that you didn't notice her in your school years."

"I only had two eyes, one for Hermione, one for Ginny. I couldn't spare anymore for girls."

"Oh, of course not. Yet you noticed Cho."

"She doesn't count. I saw her first but though I saw her, I didn't actually see her. I mean she was never really in my vision."

"Aha, so you went out with her when you were in love with Hermione and crushing on Ginny. I have trouble understanding you sometimes, Harry, very much trouble. Well run along and get that fabulous map of yours and let's see who is in that bush."

I went to the Gryffindor common room; Ron and me really liked our old school rooms, and ran up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

I got to my bedside and started to look through my drawers and I came upon a picture of Hermione, Ron, and me in our last year. We were so happy, not knowing what would happen that next summer, never guessing that we wouldn't live our lives out together forever, never guessing that we would be lost.

The whole of hit me all at once. My six years of joy, my only happiness was school, my friendship with Ron and me starting off friends, saving Hermione and being friends since. Falling in love with her in third year, sensing the same from Ron, holding it all so he could have her, and so soon after her death him "falling in love" again. I could have had her, but Ron wanted her, now neither of us would get her. The love of my life was gone. Voldimort had taken everything from me, everything.

I sat and cried for what seemed like hours, until Dumbledore came up into my room. He saw me and sat beside me on the edge of my bed. He didn't say anything he just hugged me. I cried into his shoulder, a boy crying in his grandfather's shoulder, in need of comfort. I was only a little boy, not yet twenty, just a little boy with a broken heart that nothing could heal. After a long time, I do not know how long, Dumbledore sat me up and pulled the map out of my dresser drawer. "Let us try to find your mysterious girl," He said. I wiped away my tears and stood up, grabbed my wand and opened the map.

Upon saying the key words the map appeared, but when I looked at the edge of the map I realized that the bush was just beyond the edge of the map, not two feet past my maps limits. I felt the tears well up again, but Dumbledore was already pushing me to the stairs, "Come on Harry, because we can't find her on we will explore the area ourselves, I haven't had very much exercise today."

Dumbledore was a very good man, he always had the right things to say, he was the best man I'd ever met.

We walked out of the school just as Ron and Laurel came into focus, Laurel was clinging to Ron and he was smiling with glee. "You're right she has changed" Dumbledore muttered as Ron walked up. The lovebirds were clinging onto each other like drunken fools, which they no doubt were.

Dumbledore looked at me apologetically and spoke to Ron and Laurel. "Well, hello Laurel, I was just going to get Ron, it's Dinner time. Would you like to eat with us today?"

"Actually Dumbledore," Laurel said rather unappreciatively "Ron has already asked me to join you. He's so sweet."

"Oh, of course, welcome to our, ahem, humble abode. Come in and clean up for dinner. Why don't we eat in my apartments today?"

Ron and Laurel strolled into the castle like two lovers on a walk in Paris, giggling and pecking kisses at each other, and I saw Dumbledore grimace, he hate a good mind going to waste just as much as I did.

As for me, I rushed into the Castle and ran to the boy's bathroom to clean my face and hands than rushed to catch up to Dumbledore as he opened his stairway. I hoped onto the stairway with Dumbledore and we silently waited to get to the top.

When the door to Dumbledore's office opened we walked in and Dumbledore chuckled, I looked at him funny and he said, "You know, she reminds me of a boy who once went to this school, a long time ago, as strange as it may seem I think that she will be the dominate one in their relationship."

"Well that's hardly funny, she will take advantage of Ron"

"Oh no, that's not funny, it's her reminding me of a boy, she seems such a girl."

I couldn't make myself laugh if I wanted to, she was going to hurt Ron and there was nothing I could do to stop it, Ron wouldn't take advice from me about her, especially if it meant breaking up with her.

"Don't worry, Harry, through your years at Hogwarts you did many things that no one would ever think possible, you can do this with no problem."

He meant I should break them up! I couldn't believe it; I never thought that my Headmaster would ever encourage me to do something that might hurt someone, even if it meant they would be better off.

Just then Laurel and Ron walked into the room. Dumbledore and I sat down and Ron joined us, Laurel just stood there until Ron pulled her onto his lap. I didn't like this, and we ate our meal in mostly in silence, except for when Ron and Laurel started giggling and when Dumbledore asked Laurel questions.

"So, Laurel, how are you doing on your homework?"

"Oh, I haven't even started yet, I think I'll just leave it to the last week of vacation."

"You don't usually do that though, usually you do it the first week of vacation."

"I've changed Dumbledore, I've changed more than anyone could ever know." Laurel laughed. At that moment I saw her eyes glow with an evil I could never have imagined. No change could surprise Dumbledore; Moody being someone else didn't surprise him at all, what could? But than I could see that her change surprised him, she couldn't be the girl he knew, could she?

There was nothing to do until she left, so I sat in silence until dinner was over. I would talk to Dumbledore later.

Ron and Laurel left without even saying thanks to Dumbledore but I was glad of that, I was eager to ask Dumbledore about Laurel. But, before I could say anything Dumbledore spoke. "That is not Laurel, she couldn't be, Laurel could never change that much."

I was right, he was surprised, well maybe not surprised but he could tell. "Harry I think it's time we looked into that bush of yours"

"Yes I agree. We need to look at that."

Dumbledore and I walked to the bush and began our search behind it. There was nothing in sight, but we got down on our hands and knees to see if it was under an invisibility clock or something of the sort. We felt around and I hit something. I tried to grab it but it wouldn't budge. By now it was too hard to see and so Dumbledore took out his wand and muttered 'luminous'. I called him over to have him take a look so he lit up the area I was holding, but I wasn't holding anything we could see. I reached back farther and I felt a face, then arms, and I knew that she was there. I grabbed hold of her arms but I couldn't move them, Dumbledore said a charm to try and unstuck her but it made no difference. He also tried a charm to make her visible but it had no affect either.

"This is dark magic, Harry, I can't undo it, only the welder can. We must keep an eye on this place and see if anyone comes to take her, then we can catch whoever did this. Until then we must wait and be cautious, whoever did this could be more powerful than we could ever imagine. We must go back now."

As much as I hated leaving the bush and Laurel I knew I had no choice so I followed Dumbledore back to the castle.


End file.
